If You Happy
by Q'ssa Inuzuka
Summary: Neji Hyuuga dan Hinata Hyuuga sudah berpacaran lumanyan lama. Awalnya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Hingga suatu saat Neji dan Hinata berpacaran jarak jauh Apa yang terjadi denga hubungan mereka?


**Nyu~~ Q'ssa kembali. Kali ini Q'ssa mau buat fic one shoot. Ceritanya tentang. . . . **

**Baca sendiri saja iya? Nggak seru 'kan kalau Q'ssa cerita setenhag-setengah. ^^**

**Yupz. Langsung saja iya? Selamat makan. Eh, maksudnya selamat membaca. Hehe**

**Disclaimer : **

**Masahi kisimoto**

**Rated :**

**T**

**Gender :**

**Drama, roman**

**Pair :**

**NejiHina**

**Warning :**

**LIME, incest, one shoot,**

**Sumari :**

**Neji Hyuuga dan Hinata Hyuuga sudah berpacaran lumanyan lama. Awalnya hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Hingga suatu saat Neji dan Hinata berpacaran jarak jauh**

**Apa yang terjadi denga hubungan mereka?**

**If You Happy**

Aku sangat bahagia saat ini. Orang yang kusayang ada di sisiku. Dia adalah yang terbaik. Dia selalu menemaniku saatku perlu. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan saat ini. Aku menyayangimu setulusnya. Walau baru sebentar kita berpacaran. Aku yakin, kamu'lah yang terbaik. Hanya kamu yang dapat mengerti aku. Semoga kebahagian ini terus berlanjut.

"Hinata, aku ingin bicara"

"Ada apa Neji-kun?"

"Sebentar lagi Tanggal 30 mei. Aku akan berkerja. Itu berarti aku akan jauh darimu"

"A-aku tahu itu Neji. Aku sudah siap dengan semuanya"

"Hinata, maukah kamu menunggu hingga aku kembali?"

"Aku pasti menunggumu. Walau itu akan memakan waktu yang lama. Karena cintaku tak akan habis oleh waktu" kataku dengan senyuman yang kukembangkan dengan tulus.

"…"

Neji menjawabku pernyataanku dengan satu ciuman lembut. Sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Aku ingin waktu berhenti saat ini. Karena sebenarnya aku tak ingin dia pergi atau pun jauh dariku.

**-If You Happy-**

**30 Mei**

"Hinata, maaf aku harus pergi."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yakin kamu pasti akan kembali lagi."

"Terima kasih, akan kujaga kepercayaanmu"

Neji memelukku. Pelukan terakhir. Air mataku tak terasa akan mengalir. Cepat-cepat kuhapus agar Neji tidak ikut merasa bersedih.

"Jaga kesehatan. Baik-baik di sana iya?" aku memaksakan tersenyum. Kutahan air mataku yang ingin mengalir.

"Maaf Hinata, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang"

Aku melepaskan kepergiannya dengan berat hati. Akan tetapi aku harus tetap tersenyum untuknya.

"Sampai jumpa neji" ucapku padanya

Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Tak berapa lama bus yang di naikinya menghilang dari pandangan mataku. Saat itu air mata yang kubendung akhirnya mengalir. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tak perduli mata orang memandang.

**1 Mei**

Hari ini Neji sampai di tempat kerjanya. 2 hari perjalanan yang kuyakin pasti melelahkan. Hari sampainya Neji di tempat kerjanya, ia tidak menghubungiku. Aku fikir dia sibuk. Jadi aku hanya mengucapkan selamat malam padanya.

Keesokan harinya, pada malam hari, Neji menelfonku. Aku sangat senang.

"Hinata, maaf. Setelah aku melihat keadaan di sini, sepertinya aku hanya bisa menhubungimu seminggu sekali. Karena aku akan sangat sibuk."

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku berkata sambil terseyum hambar

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kalau kamu di sana sibuk. Aku yakin kamu di sana tidak akan menghianatiku"

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu. Aku senang atas jawabanmu"

"Aku akan bahagia bila kamu bahagia"

"Terima kasih, aku senang telah memilikimu."

Kami sempat berbicara lumayan lama. Aku senang bila ia telah meluangkan waktunya untukku.

**~If You Happy~**

Seminggu telah berlalu. Pada hari minggu aku kembali di hubunginya. Walau sebentar, aku cukup senang.

Minggu demi minggu kulewati. Semakin lama Neji semakin jarang menghubungiku. aku selalu sabar. Dalam hati aku selalu berkata mungkin ia sibuk, ia tidak mungkin menhianatiku. Aku yakin itu. Aku harus sabar dengan keadaan ini.

Hingga pada suatu hari.

"Neji ada apa?" aku mengakat telefonnya dengan gembira.

"Hi-hinata maaf." Jawabnya dengan suara bergetar

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya dengan nada yang ikut bergetar.

"Hinata, munggkin sebaiknya kita putus"

"A-a-apa yang kamu bilang?" aku tergagap

"Sebaiknya kita putus. Aku tidak bisa berpacaran jarak jauh begini. Selain itu aku tidak mungkin bisa pulang."

"Pasti bisa. Aku yakin." Aku menjawab sambil berusaha menahan air mataku.

"Tidak. Tidak akan bisa. Maafkan aku Hinata, aku harap kamu bahagia"

"Aku tidak akan bahagia bila tanpamu."

"Aku yakin kau bisa. Kau wanita yang hebat. Aku yakin banyak pria yang menantimu"

"Tapi aku tidak akan menemukan yang sepertimu lagi."

"Aku Tahu. Tapi kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik dariku"

Kepalaku pusing. Rasanya tempatku berpijak terasa berputar.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku sudah pernah bilang, bila kau bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Semoga ini memang jalan yang terbaik untuk kita"

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, Hinata."

"Sama-sama"

Telfon di tutup. Mataku mnatap lurus. Sedikit demi sedikit. Kenangan masa lalu muncul di benakku. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir. Aku menangis histeris. Untuk apa ia memintaku untuk menunggu, apabila ini harus terjadi? Apa semua keyakinanku padanya kurang? Hingga semua ini terjadi? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tidak aku ketahui? Batin Hinata. Tak lama setelah itu. Aku merasa ke sadaranku menjauh sedit demi sedikit. Saat aku sadar,

"Hinata, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura. Ia merupakan teman terbaikku.

"A-a-aku dimana?"

"Kau dirumah sakit. Saat aku ke rumahmu. Aku menemukanmu pingsan. Apa yang terjadi padamu Hinata?'

"Aku putus dengan Neji."

"Apa katamu?"

"Itu benar Sakura. Neji bilang ia tidak bisa berpacaran jarak jauh." Aku kembali menangis.

"Mungkin Neji bukanlah yang terbaik untukmu" Sakura berkata sambil memelukku.

"Mungkin." Jawabku tidak yakin

Satu tahun telah berlalu. Aku masih sangat mencintai Neji. Akan tetapi aku berusaha hidup tanpanya. Hingga suatu hari aku menerima sebuah undangan

**Hinata's POV :**

**Sudah lama aku tidak menerima undangan pernikahan. Apa mungkin ini dari Sakura? Sakura bilang ia akan menikah dengan Sasuke. Tapi mengapa lebih cepat dari jadwal yang ia katakan? Mungkin ia sudah tidak sabar menikah.**

**End of Hinata's POV**

Aku terseyum membayangkan wajah bahagia sakura. Sambil membaca surat undangan tersebut. Akan tetapi, senyumku hilang dalam sekejap. Undangan itu dari Neji. Satu minngu lagi ia akan menikah dengan Ino. Mataku menatap kosong kearah surat undangan itu. kembali Dalam undangan itu, foto mereka, terlihat sangat bahagia. Saat bersamaku, aku tak pernah melihat seyum Neji sebahagia itu. Undangan tersubut terlepas dari , aku bukan yang terbaik untuknya. Kakiku terasa lemas, aku terjatuh dan menangis. Hatiku benar-benar telah hancur saat ini.

Hari-hari kulewati dengan menangis. Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan keadaanku. Selama beberapa hari aku tidak makan. Tidur pun aku tak bisa. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk berlibur menenangkan diri. Aku pergi ke rumah kecil di desa. Di sana pemanadangannya benar-benar indah. Tapi ternyata itu tidak dapat menenangkan hatiku. Aku berjalan ke arah sumur, aku duduk di sisi sumur dan menatap dasarnya. Pikiranku melayang kembali ke masa lalu. Saat bahagia aku dengannya. Hingga kembali pada surat undangan itu. Ternyata memang ini jalan takdirku. Batin Hinata. Aku terseyum dan menjatuhkan diri ke sumur.

**FIN**


End file.
